Thorny Love
by Sachiyo
Summary: Blake returns home tired from her huntress job, but what awaits her at home is something she had far from expected.


There were many days where I felt like I was done with the world. Days where either everything went utterly wrong or when I just simply felt like it would've been better if I had stayed in bed. None of them, however, could compare with the cruelty of today. Not only was I almost taken down by merely an Ursa, I was also looked down upon by the local people because of my Faunus heritage even though I had offered my help.

I hated it.

I hated every single thing regarding that aspect. My ears had caused nothing but misery and yet I didn't feel less proud of having them. I was a Faunus, yes, but it didn't make me less human than my fellow comrades or every other human being on the planet. I still had feelings. I still had dreams. But both of them would end up crushed on the ground every single day. It was exhausting, really.

I grew accustomed to it over the years, but even with experience it hurt a lot. I usually hid my grey cat ears underneath a big, black bow. Which, of course, got teared to shreds during my fight with the Ursa. It was embarrassing how incredible hard it was for me to take down such a weak creature. I shouldn't have had any problem dealing with it, and yet I had.

Luckily for me, no one was going to blame me. I went on this mission on my own, leaving my team behind in the safe rooms of our shared house. A small smile crept on my lips as my thoughts went to the rest of Team RWBY and how we got where we were. We long graduated from Beacon Academy and stayed together, having grown accustomed to each other's company.

That wasn't the only reason, though. Despite knowing how to deal with one another because we had been a team for four years, we were more than that. Kind of like a small, happy family.

How I longed to see my family again.

It wouldn't be long from here on, yet every second without them seemed agonizing. Especially without a certain blonde. While I had started to love Ruby and even Weiss as siblings, I would've never been able to do so with Yang. The energetic blonde was like the opposite of me and yet that was what held me captivated. It had appeared the feeling was mutual when we were in our second year at Beacon.

Yang was the one who confessed her love for me after a particular school day. Much like this day, I had felt miserable and needed something to set my mind to, or at least a small thing that distracted me from frustration. It was the dorky confession that made me laugh so heartily I feared I was going crazy.

There was no sappy romance. Well, maybe later on. Yang Xiao Long, the girl who was supposed to be afraid of nothing at all, couldn't even clearly state her feelings for me without stuttering a couple of times. Had she had blue eyes instead of purple, I would've thought she was the twin sister of Jaune Arc. Of course I never told her what went through me first. I didn't want to hurt her pride, especially not with such a dangerous semblance. Even without her using it, I sometimes fear for my spine whenever she gives me one of her famous bear hugs.

Which is quite a lot.

It had taken nothing more than a simple kiss to make her shut up and act like herself again. Thinking back on it, it was kind of stupid, but a memory I was fond of nonetheless. After all, who could say they dated the sun?

As I finished my trip down memory lane, I also finished my trip home. The small building we resided in soon came into view and I couldn't help but smirk. Despite not living big and luxurious, it felt comfy and like home. Even for Weiss, whom had lived in a huge castle most of her life. I guess she just wanted to do anything to live with Ruby, even though she sometimes wished she wouldn't. Even now the redhead could irritate her to no end, but at the same time it was what the heiress adored about her. I had a feeling that if Ruby wasn't a carefree, hyperactive idiot, Weiss would feel a lot lonelier.

The odds of a team build of four people to date each other. Not that ours was the only one though.

My left hand slowly slid towards the door handle, while I took hold of my keys with my right hand. As I pushed the key in place and turned it, the door opened with a click.

"I'm home!" I called. No response. Huh, so I was the first to get home? That was… Unusual.

I slid inside, took my keys back and closed the door. Silence fell upon me once again, but that never bothered me to begin with. I could just take a shower and catch up on my book until the others got back. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. I kicked off my shoes into a distant corner, not bothering to neatly place them right next to the door. Yang's habits rubbed off on me and that didn't specifically mean something good. Not to Weiss, at least.

I turned to the hallway and ascended the stairs, thinking about the long awaited shower I wanted to take. I didn't exactly feel dirty; I just wanted to wash today's frustration off. But first I had to grab some clean clothes, as blood had made their way on my shirt – likely that of the Ursa, because I didn't have any cuts on my body. Not that I doubted I didn't.

The second I opened the door to Yang's and my room, I regretted my decision. My amber eyes quickly glanced at the usually empty bad at this time of day. Except this time it wasn't empty at all. A mane of blonde hair rested on the sheets, while the owner themselves laid across the bed, somehow taking all the space in account. Lilac eyes locked with mine as we stared intensely for a few seconds, before she randomly held out a rose in her hand and opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm really thorny~" she purred seductively, wiggling her eyebrows for extra effect.

I closed the door with a loud thud, turned around and walked back downstairs. I wonder where Ruby and Weiss went.

* * *

A/N: So yeah. This silly little thing happened. Like a long time ago. First ever RWBY fic! Written in English that is. Excuse any grammar mistakes, I still need to grasp my inner English writer, I suppose. I have no BETA either... Anywho! I hope you enjoyed and be on the lookout for more RWBY fics. Especially Bumblebee/White Rose themed ones n_n


End file.
